Pesadilla
by Arisu Arisugawa
Summary: Terminado^^!!
1. uno

PESADILLA  
  
- Inuyasha...despierta, Inuyasha.  
El hanyou abrió un poco los ojos. Kagome estaba arrodillada a su lado, sonriéndole. Sólo un sueño, qué tonto había sido al preocuparse! Ya tenía casi toda su arrogancia de vuelta cuando...  
- Kouga se pondrá tan feliz como yo cuando vea que despertaste. Fue una lástima que no pudieras asistir a nuestra boda.  
- NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Se despertó sobresaltado y se paró de un salto. El bosque, estaba en un bosque. Pero no en el de la pesadilla. Ya más calmado se acostó de nuevo y se reprochó a sí mismo -de nuevo- el haber sido tan tonto. Se giró hacia un lado y se encontró con los ojos de Kagome que lo observaba fijamente.  
- Inuyasha? Está todo bien?  
Estaban acampando no muy lejos de la aldea, estaban solos y no había rastros de Kouga, Naraku o algún pedazo de la Perla de Shikkon.  
- Sí, Kagome. Todo está bien...ahora, no me molestes y duérmete!!  
- Eres un grosero. Ahora sí, nunca me vuelvo a preocupar por ti- dijo volteándose al lado contrario.  
"¿Se preocupó? ¿Por mí?" Después de un rato se atrevió a hablar.  
- Kagome?  
- Zzzzzz...  
Inuyasha suavizó su expresión y sonrió.  
- Está dormida.  
Pero él no pudo volver a dormirse. Se acercó a donde dormía la chica y se acurrucó en el piso cerca de ella. Un mechón de cabello le caía sobre la mejilla y respiraba profundamente, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verla así de cerca y apreciar lo dulce de su expresión. Estaba pensando en eso cuando Kagome empezó a roncar. Tuvo que sofocar la risa con las manos. Además de bella y gentil, esa niña era demasiado cómica para ser real. No como Kikyo.  
La luna recorrió todo su camino y el hanyou siguió ahí, viendo a su amada dormir.  
"Baka, qué estás pensando?? Tú, tú no la amas...verdad?" Pero esos ojos estaban grabados en su alma y su aroma y la sensación de su piel contra la propia. Y ya no concebía la vida sin ella...  
- Será...será que te amo?  
Una voz le contestó entre murmullos, pero esta vez no era la de su propia conciencia.  
- Dímelo tú.  
Kagome estaba despierta, sentada sobre su bolsa de dormir y mirándolo fijo, encantadoramente sonrojada. 


	2. dos

PESADILLA  
  
Abrió los ojos una vez más, otra pesadilla, ya se estaba hartando de eso. Cuántas pesadillas puede tener alguien en una noche?  
- Inuyasha, ya estás bien?  
La voz tímida de Kagome se oyó a su espalda, sonaba un poco alterada. Y si fuera otro sueño?  
- Inuyasha?  
- Sí, por qué no iba a estar bien?- "Ya sería demasiado que esto fuera otro mal sueño".  
- Bueno, es que yo pensé...olvídalo.  
Ella le sonrió y él miró alrededor antes de hablarle de nuevo.  
- Ya amaneció, será mejor ponerse en marcha, no crees?  
- Sí.  
Pero durante el viaje a la aldea, hubo muchos detalles que confundieron al chico-perro. Kagome, en especial, estaba muy rara; lo miraba fijamente cuando creía que no la observaba y después se sonrojaba y miraba para otro lado. Y todo estaba demasiado calmado.  
No había ninguna presencia importante en kilómetros a la redonda.  
Siguieron caminando hasta que atardeció y se detuvieron a comer algo junto a un riachuelo. El cielo estaba pintado con un sinfín de colores y empezaba a refrescar; las luciérnagas despertaban con la brisa y rondaban entre las flores y las ramas de los árboles que bordeaban la corriente.  
- Quieres curry?  
No había acabado de hablar cuando su acompañante le había arrebatado el curry y lo devoraba con rapidez. Ella se sirvió un poco y se sentó en una roca junto al riachuelo. Pero en vez de comer, se quedó contemplando el paso del agua.  
Un rato después, él se dió cuenta de que las cosas no estaban del todo bien.  
- Kagome, pasa algo? No has comido nada.  
Ella volvió su vista hacia él y después la dirigió hacia su regazo, un poco apenada. Finalmente, repondió.  
- Inuyasha, te puedo preguntar algo?  
El se sorprendió por la pregunta y ambos se quedaron callados durante mucho tiempo.  
- Kagome...  
- Olvídalo. No es nada importante.  
La chica se paró de un salto y empezó a caminar, procurando no mirarlo.   
- Voy a caminar un poco. Volveré pronto.  
Tuvo el impulso de impedir que se alejara, de seguirla; pero simplemente se quedó sentado en el mismo lugar: confunfido y angustiado, sin poder hablar. Un ligero olor quedó flotando en el ambiente, después de que ella se hubo marchado; el de agua salada.  
- Kagome.  
Ella estaba llorando...por culpa suya; de su inseguridad, de su orgullo, de años de ignorar sus sentimientos. Se quedó ahí, pensando, sintiendo. Al menos una hora había pasado desde que la miko se había ido y casi sin darse cuenta, sus pies lo llevaron tras ella.  
La encontró no muy lejos de ahí, recargada contra una roca, sollozando y sintió de pronto odio contra sí mismo; por el daño que le había estado haciendo. Se detuvo a un par de pasos de ella, temeroso de acercarse.  
- Kagome?  
La chica tembló al oír su nombre y se apresuró a secar las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro.  
- Tardaste en volver.  
- Perdona, no me dí cuenta del paso del tiempo.  
- Me preocupé.  
"Inuyasha estaba preocupado? Por mí?"  
- Oye, Kagome. Acerca de lo que ibas a preguntarme, qué era?  
- No importa, en serio.  
El se arrodilló y detuvo su rostro con una mano para que lo viera a los ojos.  
- Yo creo que sí importa- dijo suavemente.  
Kagome dudó un momento antes de responder.  
- Lo que dijiste hoy en la mañana- se detuvo como considerando si debía decir lo demás- antes de desmayarte...  
"Desmayarme? De qué está hablando? Hoy en la mañana... -de pronto entendió lo que había pasado- Entonces no fue un sueño???? 0_o". 


	3. tres

PESADILLA  
  
SI HOMBRE, NO FUE UN SUEÑO!!!!... JEJEJE, FINALMENTE ME PUSE A ESCRIBIR...THANKS X LOS R/R  
  
"No fue un sueño... "- miró a la chica con mirada espectante que tenía frente a sí y acarició su cara. Finalmente, retiró la mano que capturaba su rostro y con un suspiro se alejó un poco. Estaba confundido, estaba asustado. "Estúpidas pesadillas, lo único que logran es confundirte... de hoy en adelante, no voy a dormir!! Eso es!! ... pero creo que antes tendré que arreglar esto; la pregunta es ¿cómo?".  
  
Kagome observaba al chico-perro, no sabía qué pensar o sentir acerca de lo que había pasado durante el día, Inuyasha había estado muy raro con ella ... primero, casi le declara su amor y después, la trata como si no hubiera pasado nada. Y había estado muy pensativo también, algo raro en él, si bien era cierto que ella misma se sentía diferente después de lo ocurrido.   
  
Había estado jugando con ella? no, él no sería capaz, verdad?  
  
O al desmayarse se había lastimado y perdido la memoria o algo así? No era probable, su cabeza de piedra estaba hecha a prueba de golpes. Entonces?  
  
Entonces, su voz la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.  
  
- Yo...Kagome, yo... necesito pensar. Hablaremos de nuevo en la mañana.  
  
El se dio la vuelta para marcharse y poder reflexionar toda la noche, en algún lugar tranquilo, cuando sintió que tiraban de su brazo. Ella estaba prendida de su brazo para evitar que se fuera y tenía la vista baja.  
  
- No.  
  
Lo haló hacia sí con fuerza y se aferró a sus ropas. Hundió la cara en su cuello, susurrando.  
  
- No, no te vayas. No quiero hablar de esto en la mañana, terminemos ahora de una vez por todas. Si me amas, dímelo ya ... y...- su voz se quebró por un instante pero se contuvo y siguió con lo que tenía que decir- y si no es así, también quiero saberlo, dime que no me quieres.   
  
- Kagome...yo...  
  
"Oh, Kami-sama! Y ahora qué hago? Fácil! Le diré que la quiero! QUE???? COMO SE ME OCURRIO ESO??? Entonces, le diré que no la quiero...NO!!! Yo no podría hacerle semejante cosa. Entonces si la quiero? Buaaa!!! No sé, por qué esto es tan difícil? Quiero a mi mamá, quiero a Kaede-baba, aunque sea a Miroku...Qué hago? Ya sé! Correr...pero..mmm, no, no puedo irme y dejarla. Mmm, lo único que me queda es...es...BESARLA!!!...Ehhh?? No, eso no era lo que estaba pensando..."  
  
Desafortunadamente, eso era precisamente lo que estaban haciendo sus labios: besando a la chica.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"Vaya, a fin de cuentas, esto no está tan mal; para ser mi primer beso".  
  
Un rato después, ambos se separaron sonrojados y jadeantes, buscando un poco de aire.  
  
- Inuyasha...  
  
- Shh, ya es muy tarde. Deberíamos ir a dormir, no crees?  
  
Sin esperar su respuesta la alzó en brazos y se la llevó al campamento. Finalmente, se recostaron juntos y no tardaron en adormecerse al calor de los brazos del otro.  
  
- Inu-chan -bostezo- aún no me contestas...  
  
- Ah, no?  
  
- No, aún...   
  
Un último bostezo y acurrucándose en el pecho de hanyou cerró los ojos.  
  
- Sabes, Kagome, creo que sí te amo.  
  
Dijo sonriendo y cayendo dormido...  
  
- Ya lo sabía, pero tenía que estar segura.  
  
FIN.   
  
N/A: Weno, qué les pareció? Inspirado en el amor de mi pequeña hermana Happy Sagara y su novio Porras. Jejeje, creo que me quedó un poquito rara; pero anyway qué se podía esperar de mí? Y más ahora entre el cansancio de la última semana de vacaciones y la euforia de haber terminado. Ah, sip y olviden eso "del primer beso de Inu-chan", había prometido no decirlo ^^. 


End file.
